1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light incident angle controllable electronic device and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device, the electrical characteristics of which are changed depending on the incident angle of incoming light, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The common problem with various electronic products as necessities of modern society is that information transmission is basically induced by electrical stimulation, that is, electron migration. However, with a decrease in the size of an electronic device, the physical position between two transmission lines becomes closer, whereas signals are damaged or distorted by strong interaction between electrons, thus causing an electrical signal interference problem and lowering system efficiency. In order to solve this problem, when light, which is superior in terms of high movement speed, noninterference characteristics, parallel movement characteristics, high integration easiness and the like, is used, it is expected to offer a novel information processing method using photoelectric signals. Here, particularly, when a semiconductor circuit recognizing the irradiation direction of photoelectric signals and exhibiting two different electrical characteristics according the direction thereof is realized, it will become a motive power for opening a motion-controllable high-technology age. In order to recognize data and process information using light, it is required to develop a method of converting light into optical information and transmitting the optical information as well as a method of freely controlling the flow of light. However, it takes a lot of time to develop such technology or equipment. Therefore, a method of making up for the weak points in an electronic information transmission system without changing the structure of an electronic device is required.